Forgetting
by PresentingComplicated
Summary: Stiles and Scott are more than best friends, they are brothers. Not through the use of magic kind of blood brothers but real flesh and blood, they had the same dad type of brothers. The Sheriff or Call aren't the fathers of either of them. Peter Hale is, even if he doesn't know it. Also what is this about them having a sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I in No way own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I do however hold ownership to the plot of my story. I don't want anyone to steal it, _unless they ask to_, because it is totally awesome!

_**Warnings: **_**There may be bad language but nothing sexual. If this changes there will be different warnings on future chapters.**

Prologue

Peter Hale was their real, biological father. the man had a relationship with Claudia first, fell in love with her, and promised her everything. The day after he asked for him to marry him though she went to him and he didn't remember who she was, thought her a stranger. After not being able to convince him that they were together she left but only to go back to peter the next day to try again. However when she arrived at his apartment he had left, the landlord said he had moved away. Claudia wouldn't give up there so then went to his family who also seemed to have forgotten about her. Not a week later she found out she was pregnant and she cried. With no hope she moved to Texas to a start a new life, there she met John Stilinski.

Melissa met Peter in Nevada where she had grown up, she was recently out of college at the time. She fell for his charming smile and whirlwind had fun swimming together and gambling but only together, with candy instead of money. it didn't take long for them to fall in love with each other. They made plans of a life together after they had only known each other for three months. Everything seemed perfect to Melissa but it all went to crap the day peter said he had to leave but only for a while, he had to see his family in Beacon Hills California. he never came back. Against her family's wishes she went after him, like with Claudia he didn't remember her, and the family had no idea what was going on. With no money left to go back home she stayed in Beacon hills and got into nurse training. She then found out she was pregnant and tried to speak with peter again and would almost convince him only for the next time they met to be treated like a stranger again. Eventually she knew she had to give up for she was only hurting herself, and so met a pretty nice guy named Rafael that became Scott's dad.

When Stiles got a little older, maybe three or four, Claudia had been married to John already for two years and was her son's father. She still wanted Peter to remember her but she had really fallen in love with John and just wished that if she went to Peter and told him of his son that he wouldn't freak out thinking her a liar. So under the disguise of wanting to live where she grew up once again she packed up their little family to head back to Beacon Hills. When there she quickly searched peter out only to find him a different man than he was before. The once caring but mischievous man had become hard and quick to get agitated. He didn't let her talk for more than a minute then ordered her to leave and to never come to him again because he wouldn't listen to crazed women. Even though she couldn't reach peter they stayed for John had found a good job in the police force.

With both of their husbands being apart of police work in some way, with Rafael at the time being a detective and John a police officer they were bound to cross paths. They did and with both of them having small sons it seemed like a perfect situation, their sons good play around while they were both having a good time hanging out with one another. It was perfect and they soon became the best of friends and so of course the truth of their children's fathers came up. When first learning of each other having both been with Peter they couldn't believe it. What kind of coincidence was that? After their moments of disbelief though they just decided to cling to each other even more than they already did. They both had thought it must be a sign for them to be always connected and support each other, and they did, until there was only one of them left.

Then there was only Melissa left, she was the only one who knew who the real father was of both the children, all because of dementia. She didn't want to keep keep it all a secret forever but Claudia had made her promise not to tell anyone about Peter. She didn't want Stiles or Scott to have to deal with the fact that Peter couldn't wouldn't believe their parentage, that he didn't even remember being with either women. In the end Melissa had promised because she didn't want Stiles to know that at least at some point both of his parent's couldn't remember his existence.

Even though she knew Claudia was right and had promised she did tell John and Rafael at least a part of the truth. One night she asked to talk to them both and told them that Claudia and her had discovered a long while back that Stiles and Scott had the same father. Their reactions were expected, disbelief and anger that they had kept it a secret but Claudia had only died a few months before she told them. So they didn't bother to stay upset about it for long, they like Melissa were still grieving fiercely. Even in her grief though Melissa made both men promise to never tell either of the boys the truth. She didn't know that in time one would try to break it in his dying moments and the other actually did in a moment of vulnerability.

The Hale House fire happened when the boys were 12. Remembering the family mainly from what Peter had said about them, she had avoided them at all costs while the kids were growing, she was really saddened by the avent. Once she learned of the three survivors she felt happiness for not all of the people Peter had cherished so much had died. it was when she had learned that Peter was one of those survivors but was in a comatose state that she crumbled. The man had left California when the boys were around six and only stopped in for a few months at a time, she hadn't even thought him to have been in the house at the time of the fire. Wanting to know what had become of her old love Melissa visited him in the hospital during one of her breaks. Seeing him there with bandages wrapped all around him and almost soulless eyes broke her so much.

Having seen him broken didn't stop her from visiting from time to time. Those days she visited however left her with a feeling of loss. It was on those days that she looked around her home and really saw what she was missing. She didn't hear her own laughter like when she was younger, when she was with Peter. Her and Rafael weren't happy with one another, he had become a drunk, just like John had become one. She could almost ignore it on those days when she could pretend her relationship with hadn't Peter existed, when she could pretend her everyday life was the best it could get. Everything changed the day that Scott got hurt because of her stupid husband and she kindly asked/demanded him to leave before he hurt her little boy had a strong talk with John about his own habit the day Rafael left and forced him to see what he had become. He became sober and stayed that way most of the time. He became the sheriff, a better dad, and a true friend to Melissa again. After that she still visited Peter, was still lonely, thinking of the past but she could breathe a little easier.

It wasn't when she learned that her son was a werewolf that everything became really hard again. She was scared of what he had become but when she realized it was just her little boy she quickly dealt with it. It was hearing that Peter, the man that didn't even react to her voice during her weekly visits, had some how disappeared from the hospital with a nurse. She was honestly worried about him, and how they never found him. Her worries quickly changed from Peter Hale to the Kanima and then surprisingly dating.

When she opened her front door to meet her surprise date, she almost had a heart attack. Somehow her date turned out to be the Peter himself, just sporting facial hair and a nice hair cut. That night had to be the most bizarre she had in a while, even counting finding out her teenage son was a werewolf. She found out he had rediscovered his charm that he had lost but also gained an almost evil look in his eyes. When she returned from her date only for her son to warn her away from him she almost laughed but wasn't surprised. Why wouldn't Peter be the creepy/awful werewolf that had bitten her son to become part of his pack. Weren't wolves really family oriented in a way, wanted to have their family all together.

Later came the Daruch where she almost got sacrificed, no biggey. She got an extra kid to worry about and love with Isaac moving and everything was she was pissed when she found out both Scott and Stiles had died at some point. The only good thing that had come from the whole fiasco is that John finally knew what was going on and they could talk about everything together. Then came the nogitsune and everything went to complete hell.

Rafael tried to come back into her and Scott's life. Her son couldn't control his shift into a werewolf anymore. Stiles, who was practically her other son was having night terrors, became an insomniac, and couldn't read. Then crazy ninja spirits were after them, Rafael almost died and wanted to tell Scott the truth of why he left, and it was found out the Stiles was possessed by a evil fox demon, called a nogitsune. Everything just kinda went nuts until Stiles is on her living room couch telling her that he knows. She is upset but is certain that he doesn't know the whole truth because Peter doesn't even know the truth. After that she is stuck in an elevator almost dying. She gets Rafael to promise her to be a father to her son, and thanks him for not telling Scott anything more than he did, reminds him how much he really loves Scott.

Melissa lived for another day and she helped Scott through his grieving over Allison. She tried to be there for him while also working to fill in for those they lost at the hospital. In the back of her mind though she couldn't help keep thinking, asking questions. Who is this Talia that Peter wanted to know of so badly? Does Stiles really know that John isn't his real father, and if so why did John tell him? Sooner rather than later She got all her questions answered and more. Why? Stiles himself had way too many questions.

_**Author's Note:**_

Thank you everyone that is reading this! Now I don't have a beta so go easy on me please. There will be tons of mistakes, point them out to be if you want.**Now I just love reviews so please review if you love me or have any pointers to give! Remember this is my baby so enjoy and review but be nice about it. **_**: ) Love you guys! Looking forward to what you guys think! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**Hi guys! It has been exactly a month since my last update. Actually almost a month and a day in a little under an hour… Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank everyone for reviewing/commenting! You guys are just so great and so supportive.**

Chapter 1

Stiles knew all about what their parents tried so hard to hide. His "dad" has whispered it out between drunken ramblings when he was 12. Scott and him were more than just best friends for life, they were brothers. And not any of that crap of blood brothers, that is done with a magic ritual but real flesh and blood, they had the same father, type of brothers. At first he had assumes the one of their dads was the father of both of them. That theory of his was proven wrong when he asked " So which one of you gave the swimmers ?". His dad had first been really confused, because well the guy was really drunk and it is hard to understand Stiles on a good day. When he finally understood his question he answered with " Neither of us", which totally crushed the little hope he has that John was really his dad. On the plus side the ass hole FBI wannabe wasn't his dad either.

It took almost a month for Stiles to come to terms with it all, to not almost have a panic attack at the idea that the Sheriff or Mr. McCall weren't the fathers of either of them. In that month Stiles tried to not obviously avoid Scott which he totally succeeded in.( Yeah right Scott noticed on the very first day, one doesn't just start avoiding the kid you have spent practically every day of your life with and not have the other notice) By the end of that month he thought he had everything figured out. Obviously their mothers had both been with the same man before they ever met somehow and had married their dads even after knowing they were pregnant with the man's kids. His and Scott's mom obviously didn't want him to know about their father so the guy must be some sick o that both their mom's wanted to pretend they had never been associated with, that or he was dead. Also the mystery man had to be some type of player otherwise known as a asshole because Scott and him were only 4 months apart in age.

Okay, so he didn't even know who the guy was. But he had totally cool theories and none of them included the man being an alien from a golden or even icy realm. The guy could be a criminal which would explain why their mother's wouldn't want them to know of and interact with the guy. All he really knew is there had to be an important reason for Scott and him to be kept in the dark; because apparently his dad didn't even know who the mystery sperm donor was, both his mom and Melissa had refused to tell him or Mr. McCall.

Scott wouldn't be the first one to admit he could be oblivious, no that was Stiles, but when his best buddy did everything to ignore him for a whole month he definitely noticed. He said he was busy during lunch and disappeared to who knows where. At lacrosse practice Stiles was almost always on the bench and Scott on the field then Stiles would practically sprint to the locker room, so he couldn't corner him there. All attempts to have a bros night failed for some reason his friend just wouldn't be enticed to do a night of gaming or watching movies, he knew then something was really going on. What really clued him in though was that that his best friend had said no to curly fries. No really Stiles had said "ah no can do Scotty. Sorry!" he had looked pain when saying it but he had still said it. So Scott had no other option but to think something bad or at least life altering had happened to his friend.

At some point even nice guy McCall couldn't help but get kinda of annoyed. You add that to his worry about what could be wrong and Scott demanded answers from Stiles, on the Monday of the fifth week of weird unStiles like behavior. He went right to his friend's house, thought about going thru the window and then thought better of it. Who knows what he could be doing in there? Scott had admittedly walked in on too many weird things already so he was going through the front door like "a normal person and not a freaky wereteen" as Stiles would say.

When he reached his friend's room Scott realized it was a really great idea that he hadn't tried going through the window. All over Stiles' room was different papers: they were on the walls, floors, and yes even covering his window.. There were maps of California, Nevada, and New York. On the maps were thumb tacks of many different colors and lots of blues pieces strings connecting places together. Then there were pictures of men of various ages, in which it was obvious none were older than fifty. Right in the middle of all this Stiles was sitting in his computer chair spinning around and around. He had a very serious look on his face where he started to look like he was pouting and his eyebrows did this weird thing. Scott knew by that look that he seriously needed to know what is going on so he could help his friend. From experience he knew the sooner Stiles solved whatever puzzle he was obsessed with, the sooner he would get his old spastastic friend back.

Peter didn't have many things happen to him in his life that surprised him. Even the massacre of his whole family didn't really surprise him. No he didn't know Kate Argent had been using his nephew but he had known that with hunters around bad things were bound to happen. Finding out that he had a child however was a very big surprise. He didn't remember ever having impregnated anyone, if he was honest with himself he only remember sleeping with two people before the fire and they couldn't have had his kid. Those two people were men; he had figured out years ago that he was bisexual. Peter supposed he could have had some sort of drunken coupling in his twenties however that was unlikely because even in his teens the most Peter would drink would be one glass of wine per day.

No matter how his daughter came in the world, he knew it wasn't a lie for Lydia's heart beat had not skipped; he wanted to get to know her. He might be a killer and honestly he even knew he acted like a "creeper" as Stiles, the annoying but brilliant teenager would say, but he wasn't heartless (like his nephew would like to believe). This girl Malia was his new master plan of sorts, from then on he just wanted to uncover the mystery of his daughter somehow being a coyote were and of course get to know her. Peter just couldn't stop asking himself "Was her mother a werecoyote?" and "If Talia knew about her why she didn't keep her a secret from him?" The discovery of his sister's secrecy made him really wonder.

Throughout Peter's life he had these moments of complete confusion where he didn't know what he was doing. Sometimes he would find himself standing in Beacon Hills's graveyard, in front of the Sheriff's wife's head stone wondering what he was doing there. He would feel wetness on his cheeks unable to find an answer of why he was crying and why he was there, only to return home. Another time he found himself in Nevada near a lake with an echo of a woman's laughter on his mind; before he could of sworn he was in New York. It upset him but he guessed that those moments of his life could of somehow been Talia's fault. After all if an alpha and others can almost read your memories it must be possible to mess them up too. Until he did some research all he could did hypothesize and in the meantime get Scott to ask where he could find his daughter. He had heard that Scott had become her sort of tutor in how to being a were.

Stiles didn't really appreciate Scott coming into his room at of nowhere; yeah he had finally come to turns with their shared father thing and so decided not to avoid Scott, but he needed to hide his research dammit! Even in his funtastic twirling he could see that had a suspiciously determined face. " Oh god no…" thought Stiles. When Scott looked determined like that he always got his way. His friend strolled up to him a stopped his spinning. Before stiles could come up with some explanation of his room Scott asked "Okay bro what is up?" with that really serious and slightly scary look on his face. (Honestly any look other than adorable puppy on Scott freaked Stiles out.) Stiles couldn't help but try what he knew was impossible, lie to Scott. "Nothing dude. I'm peachy, just going on one of my crazy searches. "he said. Scott gave him a look of disbelief because even though he knew he was werewolf proof (he had taught his heart never skip when lying), he also knew that Scott always just knew when he was telling the truth.

Knowing that it really was of no use Stiles just decided to give up then and there. He looked his friend in the face and said "Man I've found out something out. Something really messed up." Really worried then Scott started to freak out a little. "Really dude what is it? Are you okay?" asked Scott. Stiles for a moment could only stare at him and wonder if what telling him what he knew would ruin Scott, maybe ruin them both. Would their relationship ever be the same? He hoped so. "Okay well this is gonna sound crazy but I found out something about our dads..." said Stiles. Then there was a weird silence where his friend waited patiently for Stiles to tell him what he had discovered. Being Stiles he couldn't delicately put anything out into the world and out of nervousness yelled "Dude it is all a lie! We are real brothers man!" In response to Scott's incredulous look he received for the loud exclamation Stiles said "I mean, fuck, we were created by the same man's swimmers, a man who may or may not have had a circumcision. I'm still trying to figure that out…" Stiles couldn't even say life changing, irrevocable things without being Stiles.

**I just love you guys! Thank you oh so much for reading and waiting so patiently for my update. Please comment/review so I can know what you liked and the stuff I might want to work on. Till next time- Bye!**


End file.
